Heartbreakers and Heartmakers
by YumiSage
Summary: It was Gray and Erza's three year anniversary! Yeah! Sadly, when there's a new addition to the guild, things kinda get flipped upside down. Now someone's trying to fix it.
1. His World Crumbles Before His Eyes

**I Dont Own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Gray woke up that morning running a hand through his hair. He smirked a little remembering what today was. He and Erza's anniversary. He had been dating Erza Scarlet, for three whole years.

Even now, waking up every morning, he thinks that he's stuck in some other world, like edolas. When he was younger, he could only dream of being with her. Now his dream was a reality.

Smiling a little, he did his daily routine. He showered, stripped off his cloths, and then found a new pair of cloths to wear, just to loose.

On the table, in the hallway next to dinning room, he pick up a box, covered in blue velvet.

He opened it carefully, and slowly, like he was afraid that he might break what ever was inside.

Earrings. He had bought the hooks at a jeweler. They were gold, with tiny diamonds distributed perfectly around it. Under neath were crystals. Well, not actually crystals, but ice.

Gray thought that it would metaphoric, like 'You'll always have a piece of me with you even when I'm gone.' You know, something cliche and sappy in the best way.

They seemed to glitter a little with the sunlight bouncing off of them, bouncing through the curtains. They were gorgeous. Not as gorgeous as Erza Scarlet, but still.

He returned the earrings to the box. Placing a card next to it, along with a crimson bow on top. He smile at the work he just made and began to reminisce with the plans he had for later today.

He would go to the guild first, pick her up there and make his way down the list. A small trip to the bakery, for a little bit of breakfast. Then to the beach, to enjoy the sun and the waves.

For lunch he made reservations at the first restaurant that they had been to as a couple. They then would make there way to the fair that was visiting town.

Then for dinner, a picnic underneath the stars. And finally, to his house, so that she could stay the night *wink wink, nudge nudge* along as getting her present.

He was so excited. Just to spend a whole day with Erza, with out interruption, was the only thing that he really wanted in the world.

Absent mindlessly making his way to the guild, he pushed open the door to see the amazing Erza Scarlet. To see his girlfriend.

She seemed to be having a pleasant conversation, she even laughted a bit. Gray smirked at seeing her like that. He couldn't help it, it was just natural.

He went up behind her and sling his arms around her waist, placing a small kiss on her forehead, maneuvering his chin to rest upon her shoulder.

"Hey Erzie~ ready to go." (I'm sorry, but the nickname was to adorable to pass up.) Gray could feel her roll her eyes, but she nodded.

"Yeah just a minute Gray." She was able to squeeze her way out of his grip and over to the other side of the bar.

Gray smiled at her as she walked away. He completely forgot what he was doing when she left, not even looking around him.

"I see that you and Erza are still a thing eh, Gray." Being brought back to reality, Gray turned to see Jellal. Sitting there. At the bar.

It was surprising to see Jellal again, especially in the guild. He smirked a little, like he did over three years ago. A look of complete and udder cockiness and confidence.

"Yep. So why are you here exactly Jellal? Got some business to take care of?" He tried to sound casual, but he was somewhat ticked. 'Why the hell does he of all people have to be here.'

"I do actually. I'm joining Fairy Tail. I've been here for about a week." If Gray was drinking water, he would have choked. Instead he pulled his dramatic personality together and put on a fake smile.

"Really? That's pretty cool. I hope I can see you around a bit more I guess." Gray felt a bit threatened. He knew that Jellal obviously still has a thing for Erza. He had faith in Erza. He knew that she would make the decision best for her in the end. Gray just hopped that it would be with him.

Erza returned with a small little smile on her face, Gray returned it by grabbing her hand.

"Ready to go?" She nodded, as Gray whisked her away. Bringing her to their first destination. Gray hopped that it would be the best day of his life.

* * *

The whole day was amazing. Everything was exactly what gray wanted. Laying next to her, looking up at the stars was amazing. The moon light bouncing off of her features. She was amazing. Even just laying there.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it a little. This made Erza's stomach turn into a huge knot. She hates herself right now.

She could feel guilt and dread wash over her. She didn't deserve Gray. Not after what happened.

 _About a week ago, Jellal had joined the guild. So, to celebrate, they had a party. Up on the second floor, was the pair. Just chatting._

 _Jellal moved a bit closer, pushing himself against the scarlet haired woman. She froze, not knowing what to do. Her heart was pounding._

 _Jellal grabbed her chin, tilting it up so that they were looking each other in the eyes. She shut them tightly, not wanting to look at him._

 _Jellal pressed his lips against hers, roughly and passionately, sending a jolt into Erza's spine. Her eyes shot open, letting him continue for a few seconds before reality dawned upon her._

 _She shoved him away, catching her breath. "I have a boyfriend." She said, trying to push him farther away. She hates herself. She actually kind of liked the kiss. She had dreamed of something like that from Jellal ever sense they first met._

 _She cursed herself. Jellal should have been punched through a brick wall by now, but, why? In the moment of thought, Jellal was able to push back going back into the same position._

 _"Well he's not here is he…" leaning in closer. Erza pushed him back again._

 _"Grays my boyfriend Jellal. I'm not gonna cheat on him." Jellal didn't seem to care, slamming his lips on to hers. He moved his lips on hers, mailing her hands tingle. She really did like it. She liked him._

 _If it was t for Mira and Cana, who knows where that would have gone. Mira punched him straight in the jaw once arriving upon the scene. Her eyes filled with bitter hatred, that could scare the absolute shit out of anyone._

 _Cana quickly dragged Erza away, not wanting her join the ass kicking that was most likely going to take place._

Being brought back from the flash back guilt was brought over her once more. She felt like an idiot. What was wrong with her?

Maybe she loved Jellal still. Maybe… but, she was still gonna break it off with Gray. She just… couldn't live with herself.

"Hey Erza?" She snapped her hard to the side to see Gray looking at her. She felt like a horrible human being. This in tire, he had been smiling. The brightest smile that she had ever seen.

And here she was. About to rip his heart shreds.

"You ready to go?" Looking at the faint, adorkable smile on his face she smiled a little.

"Yep. Let's go."

* * *

Arriving at Grays home, he looked back at her smirked. He knew that she would love the present that she had bought him. He just new that she would.

Giving her hand a squeeze before opening the door, they walked inside.

Confidence seemed to return to Erza, realizing that she needed to take charge of the situation.

"Gray there's something that I need to tell you-" She said while clearing her throat. Gray turned around with the note and box in his hands.

"Can I go first?" He said pushing them a bit closer to her. She took them away carefully. Putting the box down in table she read the note.

'For the lovely Erza Scarlet. Happy three year anniversary.

-Gray' Her heart sank instantly. She felt like a jerk. She could never look him in the eyes again.

Maybe she could get over him. Maybe like when Lucy first joined the guild. Everything was simple and fine. Yeah. Everything would be normal again.

Grabbing the blue velvet box, she carefully opened it. She let a little bit of breath escape from her in the process.

Earrings. Beautiful stunning earrings. She smiled butting her lip a little in the process. She looked up at him.

"Thank you Gray, these are amazing, but…" She began to trail off, somehow loosening her voice. Gray frowned a little at her response.

"I-I can't take these Gray…" Her voice was shaking tremendously. She carefully placed then back in the box and put them in Gray's hand.

"I-I'm sorry Gray. I truly am. I completely understand if you hate me. I honestly had a really fun time today Gray, it's just that-" Gray was able to cut her off.

"It's okay Erza. What is it?" He raised a concerned eyebrow at his scarlet haired girlfriend. She took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure.

"I don't deserve you Gray. I'm breaking up with I'm sorry. I truly am. So I'm just gonna go-bye." She said stumbling out the door running all the way to Fairy Hills.

Let's just say that there was no way to tell how many tears had been spilled that night, nor by whom. But, the only thing that could make the day for Gray was to die.

It was the worst day of Gray's life, as he watched as his ocean slipped out of his fingers, and how his sky started to dissolve, and as he watch his forest burn before his eyes, and as he watch his world crumble before his eyes.


	2. Trying To Help

**I Don't Own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Gray was leaning against the wall next to his bed. He hadn't slept at all. He spent most of the night banging his head against his wall, trying to figure out what he did wrong.

Looking at his alarm clock, he saw that it was 6 am. Groaning, he sat up wincing at the sunrise peaking in through his blinds.

Looking to his bedside table, he saw that there was a picture. A picture of him and Erza.

He picked it up, getting a closer look at it. Gray had his arm slung around Erza's shoulder, while she had a single arm wrapped around his waist.

A smile crossed his lips, but faded soon after, as painful sorrow replaced it. He placed back into its rightful place, turning it to face the back wall.

He sighed, standing up and deciding to head to the guild to grab a drink. He needed that. He just needed to be a alone and think for a while.

* * *

A few hours later as more people seemed to arrive at the guild, the one and only Cana Alberona walked in, with her normal crooked smile on her face. Taking her spot at the end of the bar taking a gulp from her barrel, almost instantly she noticed something.

That something was Gray Fullbuster. He was sitting at the bar with a beer in hand, taking a swig.

It was an odd thing to see, Gray was more of a night drinker. She moved her eyes over to Mira, as she saw her pout at the depressed Demon Slayer.

"Oi, Mira. Can I ask you somethin?" Mira turned and smiled a little at her friend, walking up in front of her.

"Yes Cana, what is it?" She asked in what seemed to be her voice in a way more thoughtful tone.

Cana brought her voice down to a whisper. "What the hell is up with Gray? He seems all… depressed and shit. Yesterday he was basically bouncing off the walls with excitement." Cana noted.

Mira nodded frowning at the ice mage. "Maybe he and Erza had a fight or something. He didn't come in with her this morning." She commented with concern etching its way into her voice.

Cana nodded, seeing the logical side in the situation. Something just didn't feel right though. Then it seemed to hit her.

"I don't think that they fought Mira. Remember what we saw last week, ya the thing with-" A growl seemed to make its way out of Mira's throat.

"How could I forget. You don't think that they broke up, do you?" Mira asked, in what seemed to be sorrowful pity. Cana nodded.

"But, we can't be sure until we ask him." Mira nodded along to the point Cana was getting across.

"That's all up to you then. He won't tell me a thing. Never does about his relationships, so just report back to me what you found out." Mira said, flashing a teeny smile to the card mage.

Cana took a deep breath, looking back over to Gray. Sadly, she wasn't able to slide over just yet, for the fact that a certain Dragon Slayer had something to say.

"Alright Ice-princess. Let's fight! Hehe." Natsu shouted at his sparring partner, only to be meet by the scariest thing he had ever seen in his life.

Gray spun around in his chair, revealing his bloodshot eyes. The bags under his eyes were deep, his bottom lip had obviously been chewed on. Not to mention the triple deluxe 'I swear to god I will rip your throat out of its socket if you don't shut up' death glare.

"I'm not in the mood Natsu." His voice was scratched and full of bitter venom. Natsu would have been frozen in fear, if he didn't find the perfect opportunity to grapple on to Lucy for dear life.

Natsu's whole body was shaking. He threw his arms under her chest and his legs around her thighs.

"Natsu get off of me please!" Lucy yelled sending a (cute) little glare at him.

"Sorry Luce, it's just that Gray's never been so scary before." Natsu said, climbing down a bit, still standing behind, afraid that he might turn around again.

"You're right somethings up. I'm gonna go talk to him."Before Natsu could object, Lucy made her way to the bar, taking a seat on the right side of Gray, while Cana, slid down to his left.

"Hi Gray." Lucy said cheerfully. She smiled a bit at Cana, hoping that she was there for the same reason.

"Alright Gray. What the hell kind of depressing hell hole have you gotten yourself into?" Cana questioned in an impatient tone. Turning his head a little to the side, Gray got a good look at the seriousness on her face. He didn't like it one bit. Serious wasn't something that you would like to see in the card mage.

"What?" Gray croaked. Lucy shot Cana a look that said 'let me take over for a bit.' She continued, and smiled a little at the ice mage, placing her hand on his shoulder. He tilted his head to the other side and raised his eyebrows.

He didn't like the fact that they were teaming up on him. Sure, those two made a great team, but on the subject that involves Gray and feelings, he wasn't so quick to jump to action.

"It's just that you seem a bit down Gray. I mean, you did just kinda scare Natsu, so we're just worried about you, alright?" Lucy said with worry etched into her features.

Gray breathed out a sigh, leaning back a little from the bar. "I don't want to talk about it alright?" He said quietly.

"Did you and Erza get into a fight yesterday?" Cana asked, her eyes shifting over to Mirajane. Mira returned the glance with a small encouraging smile.

In response to Cana's question, Gray shook his head no. Cana let some breath escape from her, as Lucy took over the next question.

"Did Erza not have fun?" Gray shook his head once more. Cana was secretly praying that it wouldn't be so serious. She gave into the dreadful thought that clouded her brain.

"Did you guys break up?" Gray leaned back a bit more, removing the shadow over his face. It was the saddest looks ether mage had ever seen. He looked like a sad little puppy that was shoved into a box and placed on a street corner in the rain with no owner in sight.

"I don't wanna talk about it alright." Gray said, not really wanting ether girls help, mostly for the fact that they would give him advice, even though they both have never gone out with a boy before.

Cana moved her glance towards Mira, who automatically understood. She moved over to the bar and put down the plate that she was holding.

Cana stood, and by guessing that she was supposed to, Lucy stood as well.

Seeing these sudden courses of action, Gray couldn't help but feel like his fate was sealed. He was going to get advice shoved down his throat, and if he didn't go through… well, he didn't want to think about that.

"You're coming with us Fullbuster!" Cana said, pulling Gray up from his stool and onto his feet with Lucy in tow.

Using most of her strength to try and drag the ice mage out of the guild, Mira and Lucy came to her aid, making it a little less of struggle as Gray tried to escape his complete and utter doom.

He gave up soon after he was dragged out of the guild, figuring out that Mira would most likely kill him if he didn't cooperate.

On the way to Lucy's house, they had seemed to walk past a certain redhead and bluenette. They seemed to be having an okay time, both Jellal and Erza were smiling.

After the incident a week ago, it was surprising to see them as close friends. It was most likely for the fact that Jellal was a bit (who am I kidding, really) drunk. He had apologized and as soon as he did, just like that, Erza forgave him.

Erza seemed to notice Gray out of everyone in their group. Her smile turned into a smaller one and she waved a little.

Gray returned it with the first smile that he had all day. It was one of a broken heart, but still a smile. He brought two fingers up to his head and saluted her, in a weird guy-like way to silently say hello.

He turned his head in front of him, as his smile disappeared. 'Erza seemed so happy. With _Jellal.'_ Gray thought. The name Jellal was inlaced with bitterness in his thoughts. She was happy, so no matter what bitter hatred Gray had against him, he had to deal with it. For her.

Lucy, noticing the disturbance Gray just had, she gave him a soft smile and placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it a bit. He looked at her and rolled his eyes, letting a smile curl at the edges of his lips.

Erza all the way back there, took note of this action. She frowned a little, believing that Gray had already moved along. She ignored the sinking feeling that she had, and smiled at Jellal once more. Trying to act like nothing in the conversation had changed.

Mira was brainstorming the whole way, and to see everything with Gray, Lucy, Erza and Jellal, gave her plan F. She had a lot of ideas ready to go.

Finally arriving at Lucy's, they set up everything. Mira had gotten one of those magical air pen thingies that let you write on air. (It's not like I forgot it's name or anything… no…)

Cana had gotten the drinks, and Lucy had gotten everything comfortable. Somehow, during all this, no one seemed to notice a certain dragon slayer, sitting in the middle of Lucy's bed.

Letting out a sigh, they all turned towards Gray, even Natsu, not having any idea what was going on.

"Alright. Spill. I want all the details Gray. Not a single one out of it." Mira said, using a very demanding tone, which wasn't needed.

Gray told them everything that happened. Mira was crying and needing mental support, while Cana, Lucy and Natsu (who still hadn't been noticed yet) gave him a hug. Natsu's was more out of pity, and the others were for comfort.

Pulling away from the embrace, Gray looked at Natsu, utterly confused about 1. Why he was there, 2. What he hugged him and 3. Why was he fucking hugging him?

"Did you guys invite Natsu?" He asked, not understanding why they hadn't noticed him before. The girls turned their heads slowly, shocked by the fact that he had been so quiet for so long.

"How long have you been here?" Lucy questioned in a growl. She glared at him, not really knowing what to do.

"I came here after the whole thing that happened in the guild…" Natsu said cringing, glancing a bit a Gray. Never in a thousand years did Natsu Dragneel feel like he could get nightmares from Gray Fullbuster. So, it must have been over a thousand years. "I just needed to get out of there, and with Happy trying to wow Carla, I thought that I could come here. It's always so nice here anyways so… yeah."

Lucy would never admit, but, that made her heart do a backflip. He just said that he was lonely, and wanted to go somewhere else and choose her home. A little spray of blush ran across her nose.

"Alright, fine whatever. He already knows about it so… what the plan Mira." Lucy said, rushing to change the subject. Mira nodded, turning to begin and sketch out her plans.

Cana on the other hand, was wiggling her eyebrows at Lucy. She leaning up on the side of Gray's seat, her flask in hand. The smirk was wide and suggestive, causing Lucy to puff out her cheeks.

"Alright, so here I have plan A." This snapped everyone back to reality. Gray's heart was pounding. He didn't want to have plans made for him. He just didn't. He wanted to protest, oh so badly, but went with the smarter path. Mira would probably just kill him, and proceed with her plans anyway.

"So, in plan A, I believe that we at least need to improve your friendship at the moment." Mira said turning towards the group around her.

Gray let a sigh escape. It shouldn't be too too crazy. I mean. It just a starter friendship level.

"So, Natsu, Lucy, you two are going to invite Erza and Gray onto a request mission. This mission, will include for you guys to split up into groups. Natsu and Lucy will go one way, and Gray and Erza will go the other." Mira stated, smiling brightly, stepping away from her diagram.

It was a picture that was, well, poorly drawn, but some how got the point across.

"While that is going on, me and Cana will be supervising. The mission should be soon, but not to soon. We need to give them some space. Any questions." Mira said, still smiling. Gray stood from his chair, causing Cana to stumble a bit.

She shot him a glare and pushed him back down into his seat, tsking a bit in the process.

"Oh, we're not done yet. I believe that there's still plenty to go over, right Mira?" Cana glanced at Mira, who nodded.

"We need a name!" She squealed excitedly. Grays left eye was twitching.

"What?" He asked in a low of voice as possible. Mira gave him a questioning look.

"A name for our new founded organization and operations. Duh." Lucy seemed to understand with ease. Gray grumbled.

"So? What should it be then?" After a long silence settled into the air.

"Um… the 'Let's stop Gray Fullbuster from being depressed' squad?" Cana suggested, uncertain of what would be good enough. Gray huffed and placed his chin into his hands.

"Or how about the 'Please stop torturing me, and let me live my life and fix my own shit' squad." Gray suggested, being extremely grumpy about the situation.

"I know! The Heartfixers!" Lucy said with enthusiasm. The others shrugged at the notion, it seemed good, but not good enough. Natsu snapped his fingers. His bright smile plastered on his face.

"How about the Heartmakers?" Everyone looked at Natsu. He made a good idea. It wasn't something that you saw everyday.

"What a great name Luce!" The other girls shouted. Natsu's smile flattered. It was his idea and he knew that they would never give him credit.

He was still a bit happy though, because Lucy got the glory. It was better than anyone else in that room to claim his ideas in his opinion.

As the exchange went on, Gray rolled his eyes and smirked. 'They are a bunch of idiots.' He thought, his smirk changed into a genuine (small) smile.

'At least they're _my_ idiots.'


	3. The Stars Start To Aline

**I dont own Fairy Tail**

* * *

It had been a whole week after the creation of the 'Heartmakers', and Gray ended up spending most of the tune with Cana, along with the random sneak attacks from Juvia.

Each attack consisted mostly of her was giving pity onto the ice mage.

She gave him a bit of support, trying to hide her subtle joy. And honestly, Gray was thankful. In the three years of dating Erza, Juvia gave him support after a while. They even became better friends because of it.

He was surprised not to see Erza in the guild that day, only to be informed by Mirajane that she had taken a job. A job with Jellal. As well as Wendy, who (he hoped) may have kept them in line.

He tried to act cool about it, though anyone could see through his jealousy.

It wasn't until the trio waltzed into the guild did her purposely let the envy slip.

Even though they hadn't spoken in a week. One whole week. He was still a bit jealous. And she wasn't taking it very hard, as far as he could tell.

Wendy, at the moment seemed to be the most innocent cockblock in the world. She was standing in between them, holding each of their hands, will a bright smile on her cute face.

And even though the scene was adorable, it saddened Gray. For the fact that they looked like a family. When they looked over to the bar, he smiled, trying to pull his (Oscar award winning) acting skills out of his ass. And it seemed to have worked fluently.

When Erza noticed Gray, her smile flattered a bit, but she did look somewhat happy. The trio took their seats, which ended up with Erza being the closest to the ice mage. Wendy smiled brightly at her friend.

"Hi Gray-san!" She said in her sweet voice. His smile slowly became a bit more authentic as she spoke. 'At least someone's happy.' He thought. He cleared his throat a bit.

"Hey Wendy, Jellal… Erza." He choked partially on the redhaired maidens name. The other two turned to him, Jellal with a seemingly sly smile. Erza, on the other hands, was full of relief, like as if 200 pounds of weight was lifted off of her chest.

He continued his smile a bit, turning towards Mirajane. "Oi Mira, what time is it?" She looked at him, raising her eyebrows, then seeing the tension in his shoulder, along with the woman before him, she took the subtle hit. She smiled, looking to the clock on the wall, to see, that it was half past 8.

She turned back, the same bright smile as always on her features. "It's 8:30 Gray. Why do you ask?" She questioned, her blue eyes gently shifting between the pair.

"Oh, it's nothing down worry about. But I should probably get going… so see ya guys tomorrow." And with that he stood, walking away from the bar, making his way to the doors of the guild.

Gray had nothing planned at all, he, as most might expect, was just avoiding his previous lover. And it was something that Erza was seriously sick of. So, she waited. She waited until Gray was completely out of her view, before she stood.

Clearing her throat, she spoke. "I should be heading home as well. We did have a big day after all. Goodbye Mira, Wendy, Jellal. I shall see you guys tomorrow." And with those words, she walked out of the guild, trying not to seem rushed.

She sprinted after him, going on the track that he usually took on his way home. She had almost given up, thinking that it was stupid of her to chase after a man who basically wanted nothing to do with her. After her friend who possible hated her.

That was until she saw the all to familiar mess of black hair merely feet away. She continued her jog until she was right beside him, looking up at the side of his face.

"Gray…" She called. He stopped in his tracks, turning his head over his shoulder to see Erza, looking up hopefully into his eyes. "We need to talk."

The sincerity in her eyes made his heart flutter, but he somehow held his composure. He licked his chapped lips, hoping to add moisture back into them. His eyes shifted over her face, to see the determination, the confidence and the worry in her features. And it was all just like Erza.

He let out a short sigh, turning his body all the way around to her, crossing his arms in the process.

"Alright then. Start talking." His voice was clear of any and every emotion, causing a worrying tremble to flash over Erza's eyebrows. But, that quickly vanished as she began to speak.

"You've been avoiding me for the past week." Silence was the only thing to follow. She let a large annoyed breath escape from her lungs, closing her eyes and crunching her eyebrows together, crossing her arms around her chest.

He looked her over again. He smiled inwardly, seeing her for once, even if she was a bit pissed off. It was still her. With no one else but him. And he wanted that to last a bit longer.

"And?…" He let his voice carry out, so that it could leave a bigger impression on her. He had to admit that he was a bit anxious, but the fresh air and soft caressing wind seemed to push that feeling down farther into the back of his mind.

She looked up, to see Gray somehow tranquil, it seemed to bug her a bit more to see how calm he was in such a serious matter. "And I want you to stop."

The words were clear, anger trying to be hidden behind them. Gray's eyes narrowed, his already crossed arms tightening. He took a step forward, his teeth already clenched as he was barely a foot away.

"What?" His voice showed no anger, nor hatred. But confusion. It wasn't like Erza to do something like this. To act so rashly.

Frustration was clear to see on the requip mage's face. She brought her eyes up again, the tension in her eyebrows never leaving. "I… I want you to stop ignoring me."

He sneered, rolling his eyes and shaking his head in disappointment. He turned around, continuing on his way home, ignoring the scarlet haired girl. She couldn't even apologize to him.

Then again, what else could he expect from the mighty Titana, she's way too proud to stoop so low to admit her mistakes. His blood was boiling. All he wanted… no, all he _needed_ was an apology. That was all. Just a simple 'I'm sorry' would have made him feel better. He would have accepted it and things would have been better.

But no. Erza was being the stubborn ass she was and ruining what could have possibly been a make-up of sorts.

He could hear the faint steps of boots behind him, the sound growing larger by the second. "Gray! Gray please wait… I'm…" Her voice kept getting increasingly louder as she was able to make progress on reach the ice mage. But her voice was being shoved back down her throat by her overwhelming emotions.

She didn't even realize until that moment how much she had screwed up. She could have waited another day to break it off. Let their romance last one more night. Then maybe it wouldn't have been such a big deal. Maybe she wouldn't have ruined her friendship.

Her friendship with the very first person who truly believed in her. It was gone. And she may never get that back.

When the footsteps finally stopped, Gray peeked his head back a little, just to check. Just to make sure that she was okay. She, of course was the exact opposite.

Tears were forming in her chocolate brown eyes, then falling down her cheeks, rolling over hands and dripping over her jawline. Her entire body was trembling as she silently weeped, crumbling to the ground.

At the simple action, Gray could feel his heart constrict. A lump forming automatically in his throat. His anger was gone, replaced by his deep concern.

He slowly made his way over to her, kneeling in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulder, squeezing it in a gentle, reassuring matter. She lifted her head up a bit more, the tears continuously falling down.

He sighed, removing her shaky hands from her face, helping her stand. She was still trembling, so he turned his back to her, taking her wrist and wrapping them around his neck. He then carefully pulled her legs up so that they were around his waist.

The walk was silent mostly, besides the sound of Erza's occasional sniff or shaky breath, until he reached home.

He opened the door, placing her down on the couch. She had thankfully stopped trembling and the tears seemed to slow the falling, although she did seem like she was hyperventilating a bit.

He left her alone for a minute, going to grab a pillow from his bed and a blanket from his closet. When he returned, she seemed all better. No more heart wrenching tears. The air was still fresh with depression, but he was hoping that would soon fade.

He placed the blanket and pillow in front of her, letting a small smile cross his lips as he went to the kitchen to grab some coffee.

He handed her a mug and sat at the edge of her feet on the sofa. They drank in silence for a while until Gray found it necessary to break it.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you cry." He looked at her as she stared into her cup. Her eyes just barely peeked up from the brim of it, he could see the small smile in her eyes.

"No… that wasn't your fault Gray… it was mine. And I should be the one apologizing to you… I was just being so, stupid- I'm really sorry about everything Gray. I truly am. And I… I just want us to be friends again. And I know that I don-"

"Yeah, I would really want to be friends again too, Erza." They both smiled at each other. Tiny smiles with so much meaning. He took her cup, along with his, delivering them to the kitchen.

When he came back, he saw her already making herself at home, the blanket messily sprawled out before her, her pillow behind her head. He had only one last thing to say.

"Let's keep it on the down low for now alright? Natsu and Lucy had this whole plan to help us make up… and well, I don't want Lucy to go through all that pain for nothing alright?" She smiled, nodding simply, rolling onto her side.

The light was already turned off, the brightest thing in the room was the single ray of moonlight peaking in from the window.

He smiled down at her. He had always thought that she was a cute sleeper, so peaceful and serene. She was just so kissable.

He shook off the urge to kiss her cheek, or her forehead, or her lips, and instead turned away to leave. To go to his own bed and sleep.

"Goodnight Erza…" his voice was so quiet and soft, he thought that she wouldn't have been able to hear him, but she did.

A smile crept across her sleepy face, as she mumbled the simple words. "Goodnight Gray."

He smiled, continuing back to his bed. His smile only grew as he silently gist pumped the air in happiness.

Finally things were going his way after so long. Finally his stars were aligning.


	4. A New Mission Begins

Gray woke up the next morning, feeling like as if all of his troubles were gone. He rubbed his eyes, squinting as he looked around his bedroom. He stood walking down the stairs, only to remember at that moment that Erza Scarlet had stayed the night, sleeping on his couch.

And yet when he arrived down there, Erza was nowhere in sight. The blanket that she used was folded with precision, and the pillow neatly stacked on top of it. He assumed that she must have woken up early and left without a single word.

He ran a hand through his hair, putting the blanket and pillow back into its rightful place, and then walked back down the stairs.

He headed for the kitchen to grab something to eat, only to get the absolute shit scared out of him.

As soon as he turned the corner, Erza popped out of nowhere, almost running into him. He jumped back a little, holding in a (girlish) yelp.

He placed a hand over his heart, trying to calm himself down, before meeting the redhead's eyes.

"I thought you left! Oh my god, you scared the hell out of me." She gave him an amused look, and continue to the table, setting down two bowls.

He raised his eyebrows, not completely sure of what she was doing. "You seriously think that I would leave without saying thank you?" She questioned the puzzled ice mage as she sat down elegantly.

He took a seat as well, pulling the bowl over, only to see it full of cereal. Out of all the thank you meals Gray could think of, cereal wasn't really there.

He didn't say that of course, but he ate it anyway. He took sneaky glances at his red haired friend, admiring her.

Her eyes were no longer bloodshot, and her hair obviously wasn't brushed. Her scarlet locks were a bit tangled, turning out to be curlier than normal.

It was the part of Erza that was quite refreshing to see for Gray. The tiny bits of natural imperfections, the way she was calm. It was her natural beauty. Effortless beauty that she seemed to pull off so well.

When both of them finish and cleaned up their things, they made their way to the door. She stood there quietly, her arms politely in front of herself, her fingers tightly locked together. Gray on the other hand showed how sleepy he still was.

He squinted when he opened the door, the sunlight way to bright for his eyes. He was slouched, pushing his fingers through his raven locks, as he leaned on the door frame.

He turned to her, seeing the morning lights bounce off of her scarlet strand of hair. The warm glow of her eyes when the sun hit them. She was completely kissable at that moment, and it was the only thing that Gray wanted to do.

He wanted to kiss her right there in the doorway of his home to break the silence formed between them. He wanted it to be sweet, and long and passionate. He wanted to run his hand through her smooth scarlet locks to the very edges. And yet he was able to push the sudden feelings of romance back down inside.

They had just started to be friends again. It was a rush to do something so rash at this moment.

"Gray. Thank you. You had to deal with me after all the stuff that I-"

"It's okay Erza. I understand. It's fine really. I'm over… that. But… you know that if you ever need anything come to me, alright?" He looked down at her, as she smiled slightly at him. She nodded, her smile not leaving.

"Well, I'll see you at the guild from a distance I guess?" He chuckled lightly at her comment, rolling his eye whilst shaking his head.

"Yeah. I'll see you there." She nodded, strolling through his door and out into the world. And he knew that it was going to be a great day. He could just feel it.

* * *

When Gray finally arrived at the guild, he was automatically met by Natsu, Lucy and Happy. The trio, grinned at him, dragging him over to the bar, only to be met, once again by Mira and Cana.

Mira beamed at him, while Cana gave him a small two finger salute, taking a sip from a mug at the same time.

"So. We're gonna do the mission thing today right?" Lucy questioned, making sure everyone was on the same page. She gained a nodded from the brunette.

Gray sighed, leaning up against the table. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the group.

All of them looked happy and excited, even Natsu. Even though Gray understood how this could get annoying quickly, but he would put up with it. For them.

"Okay. Should we go over anything?" Cana inquired. Everyone shook their head no, except for Natsu, but they ignored him mostly, they knew he could pick it up later.

"Wait. What's the job?" Gray asked simply. Lucy turned to him, taking out the request form, looking over it carefully. She cleared her throat.

"We're looking for a certain type of flower. The flower is apparently a bright white lily with a blood red center. It's called the snowlily. Or as its nicknames says 'Blood Red Snow'." She paused, her eyes meeting Gray's for a moment before continuing.

"It apparently can grow in even the harshest winters. The flower has the magical property of slowly melting in the summer, leaving a cooling sensation." She took another break, looking at Natsu, only to be met by a concentrated stare. A stare that made her heart speed up.

She cleared her throat once more, forcing her eyes to look back down at the paper. "The request says that he needs it for his sick wife, who at the moment is going through a rough time surviving the birth of their newest child." Tension grew through the air. Everyone knew how it felt to lose their parents, especially at such a young age.

"He says that the flower will be able to heal her. He also said that he won't be able to pay us, but that he would serve us a meal to replace it." The silence that was from their group was replaced by the tremendous noise of the guild.

"Okay. I'm down. Let's get this done as soon as possible." Gray grumbled, causing the others to share a look. They agreed although Happy was extremely confused, mostly for the fact that he had zero idea what was going on.

"Alright! Let's go get her." Lucy said beaming at the boys. They smiled back as well, Natsu's being a bit brighter. It was hard not to think that Lucy was cute when she smiled like that. So kind and bright, like a child.

Happy flew by Natsu's side as they walked over to the other side of the guild. They arrived at the table in the corner of the guild, where Erza was.

Next to Erza was Wendy and Jellal. They seemed to be having a pleasant conversation. Natsu was the first to approach, with Lucy and Happy close behind. Gray straggled behind, wanting to keep a bit more distance.

"Erza! We're going on a job,and you're coming with us!" Natsu announced. Erza raised her eyebrows, questioning the authority of the pinkette. Sighing, Lucy shook her head.

"Ignore him please. We were wondering if you would like to join on us on our mission." A small smile crossed the redhead's lips, while Natsu furrowed his eyebrows, a small pout on his face.

"But that's what I just said!" He whined. In response, Lucy smacked her forehead. Erza shook her head, her attention finally draw over to Gray, who was standing idly by, awkwardly.

Her smile stayed, although seemed to change a bit. She stood, walking out of the booth and nodded.

"Of course, I would live to go on this job with you." Smiling, they ventured off to the train (which of course Natsu didn't approve of.)

They arrived just in time, and were able to find seats. Gray and Erza were on one side, while Happy, Lucy and a very sick Natsu were on the other.

It was pretty awkward at first, silence was the only thing that could be heard from three out of the four mages. Natsu was groaning from the motion sickness, which was the only real noise that any of them made.

The ride would have lasted for about 6 hours, and in about an hour after leaving, Natsu, Lucy and Happy we're asleep.

Natsu's head was in Lucy's lap, and Happy was asleep on top of Natsu, while Lucy slept sitting up. Gray and Erza looked over the pair and smiled.

"They would be a really cute couple." Erza inquired. Gray nodded, although he was thinking _'yeah, but you know who else would be a cute couple? Us.'_ But he knew that being a smooth, flirty, cocky bastard wouldn't help at all.

"Yeah. But Natsu doesn't have the balls to ask her out… and poor Lucy would have to deal with him… why would I want to put such a dreadful thing into her?" He said shaking his head. He was joking of course. He knew how Lucy felt about Natsu, it was quite an easy thing to spot.

"Don't say stuff like that. Lucy would be lucky to have Natsu. Anyone would really." He of course nodded at her comment, for what she said was true, although she had someone like that before. She had him.

But he of course, once again, he pushed his thoughts down again. He cleared his throat, trying to be more confident than before.

"I guess that you have a point… but still think that Lucy would probably ask him out first, if it was the case of course." She glared at him, puffing her cheeks in a cute, yet intimidating way. She turned her head to the raven haired teen, and then too the sleeping trio.

"Unlike you, I actually have faith in Natsu. I think that he can pull through." She stated, almost like as if it was a fact.

Gray turned to her, bringing one leg up on the booth, resting his hand on it. He had an amused expression, a cocky smirk easily identifiable on his lips. He had also ended up stripping away his shirt in the process of turning.

"Is that a challenge Miss. Scarlet?" He questioned.

She turned her head, the scarlet strands of hair over her shoulder, miraculously flipping to her back, in the most graceful manner possible.

"Why yes Mr. Fullbuster, I believe that it is." He of course, smirked even more. It was always nice to see her happy like this. Especially since it was so rare to see her fooling around.

"Okay, well if I win, then you have to… tell me why you broke up with me." He had a content smirk on his face, while her confidence seemed to flatten. She knew that he it could have been a worse request. It would be simple and easy and fast. Like ripping off a band-aid. With the same amount of pain.

"Okay, and if I win, then you have to buy me cheesecake for a whole week, when ever I want it." He nodded, agreeing to it completely. He felt confident that Lucy would come through for him.

"I think that we have a deal Ms. Scarlet." He offered her his hand, and she gladly accepted it. Gray couldn't help but feel a slight tingle from her touch, but ignored it completely. It felt like she shocked him. Like as if she had electricity running through her fingers.

But he knew that wasn't true. In all the years, that had never happened. It probably just a weird mishap or something.

"I think that we do, Mr. Fullbuster."

* * *

The rest of the hours passed like as if it was nothing at all. Gray was staring out the window, the blurred visions of trees and hills passing by.

After a certain point in time, he could barely feel the weight on his shoulder any more. Erza had ended up falling asleep, and with the help of a turn, her head seemed to land directly onto his shoulder.

He ignored it completely. He was used to this when they were dating. And now to have it back, even if it was accidental, it made him a bit happier. He felt like the heartache that he had felt for over week was finally healing.

The train seemed to slow, which ended up slowly reviving Natsu. When the train came to a complete stop, Natsu jumped up, looking even better then normal.

He smiled continues as Lucy glared at him for waking her up. Lucy turned her head, rubbing her eyes cutely. Her eyebrows knitted together as the sun was too painful to look at.

So instead, she turned her head and saw Erza snoozing away on Gray's shoulder. She smiled at them, trying to hold in a successful yelp.

"Well, we should get off while we still can. The trains gonna leave any minute, so prince charming, why don't you wake up sleeping beauty so we can get out of here." Gray glared at the blonde, blood quickly rushing up to his cheeks.

He brought his eyes down the redhead, knowing that his life could be in danger. When they were still dating, he had woken her up several times, and almost always ended up being judo flipped or in a headlock.

So let's just say he was going to be gentle about this.

Gray elbowed her lightly, and sadly it didn't work. He did it a bit harsher, seeing that she was stirring a little. With some success, he did it again repetitively until she finally woke up.

She glared him, only to look around and remember where she was. On a train. Going on a mission. Her eyes widen and stood, adjusting her posture.

Gray stood as well, only seconds behind his comrade. They moved towards the exit, with Happy sleeping on top of Natsu's head.

When they got off, they moved out of the way, to get away from the crowds of people flowing out of the carts.

With the sound of chatter and footsteps echoing through the station, it was no surprise that Happy woke up. He yawned and stretched on Natsu's head, barely opening his eyes.

"We should split up, since it is a fairly big town." Lucy stated, her eyes scanning over the heads of the citizens. She turned her eyes back to Natsu and Happy.

"We'll take the left half, and Gray and Erza are gonna take the right half. Right?" The group nodded, slowly making their way through the station, heading in their respected direction.

And their first mission after a small break, began.


End file.
